Juno
Juno (Latín: IVNO, Iūnō) es una antigua diosa romana, la protectora y consejera especial del estado. Ella es la hija de Saturno y hermana y esposa del dios principal, Júpiter, así como madre de Marte, Vulcano, Belona y Juventas. Juno también vigilaba sobre las mujeres de Roma.Corbishley, Mike Ancient Rome Warwick Press 1986 p.62 Su equivalente romano era Hera; como esta, su animal sagrado era el pavo real.Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. Su equivalente romano era Uni. Como diosa patrona de Roma y el imperio romano, Juno era llamada Regina ("Reina)" y, junto con Júpiter y Minerva, era venerada como una triada en el capitolio (Juno Capitolina) en Roma. El propio aspecto guerrero de Juno entre los romanos es evidente por su vestimenta. Suele mostrarse armada y llevando una túnica de piel de cabra. La representación tradicional de su aspecto guerrero fue asimilado de la diosa griega Atenea, que llevaba la piel de cabra, o escudo de piel de cabra, llamado Égida. Etimología Se consideraba que el nombre Juno estaba conectado a Iove (Jove), originalmente como Diune y Diove de *Diovona.P. K. Buttmann Mythologus I Berlin 1828 p. 200 ff.; J. A. Hartung Die Religion der Römer II Erlangen 1836 p. 62 ; L. Preller Rômische Mythologie I. Al comienzo del siglo XX, se propuso una derivación de iuven-'' (como en el latín ''iuvenis, "juventud"), a través de la forma sincopada iún-'' (como en ''iúnix, "novilla", y iúnior, "más joven"). Esta etimología fue ampliamente aceptada después de que fuera apoyada por Georg Wissowa.G. Wissowa Religion und Kultus der Römer Munich 1912 pp. 181-2, recurriendo a W. Schulze y W. Otto en 1904 y 1905. Juno sería entonces el nombre derivativo en ''-ōn-'', bastante inusual en el femenino. Iuusen-'' está relacionada al latín ''aevum y al griego aion (αιών) a través de la raíz indoeuropea común refiriéndose al concepto de energía vital o "tiempo fértil".Émile Benveniste, "Expression indo-européenne de l' éternité" Bulletin de la société de linguistique de Paris 38, 1937, pp.103-112: el tema *yuwen- incluye la raíz *yu- en grado 0 y el sufijo -wen-. El significado original de la raíz *yu- es la fuerza vital como se encuentra en el védico ắyuh fuerza vital, āyúh genio de fuerza vital y también en griego αιών y latín aevum. El iuvenis es aquel que tiene plenitud de fuerza vitalRobert E. A. Palmer Roman Religion and Roman Empire. Five Essays Philadelphia, 1974, p. 4; Marcel Renard "Le nom de Junon" in Phoibos 5''' 1950, 1, p. 141-143.. En algunas inscripciones, Júpiter es llamado Iuuntus, y uno de los epítetos de Júpiter es Ioviste, una forma superlativa de iuuen-'' significando "el más joven".G. Wissowa above p. 135; G. Dumézil ''La relig. rom. arch. Paris 1974; It. tr. Milano 1977 p. 185-186; C. W. Atkins "Latin 'Iouiste' et le vocabulaire religieux indoeuropéen" en Mélanges Benveniste París, 1975, pp.527-535 Iuventas, "juventud", era de las dos deidades que se "negaron" a abandonar el capitolio cuando el nuevo templo del Jove capitolino requería la exauguración de deidades que ya ocupaban el lugar.Dionisio de Halicarnaso, Antiquitates Romanae, III 69, 5-6. M Renard señala que la procesión anual que tomó la imagen de la diosa (representada como un ganso) del templo de Juno Moneta al Arx del templo capitolino en un palanquín lectica, detenida y situada entre el cella de Júpiter y el de Minerva y, allí, en el pronaos frente a la estatua de Minerva, se situaba la aedicula de Iuventas. "Aspects anciens de Janus et de Junon" in Revue belge de philologie 1953 p. 21; V. Basanoff Les dieux des romains 1942 p. 154; Livy V 54, 7. Juno es la equivalente de Hera, la diosa griega del amor y del matrimonio. Juno es la diosa romana del amor y del matrimonio. Las antiguas etimologías asociaban el nombre de Juno con iuvare, "ayudar, beneficiar", y iuvenescendo, "rejuvenecer", a veces conectándolo con la renovación de la Luna nueva y creciente, quizás implicando la idea de una diosa lunar.Varrón Ling. Lat. V 67 and 69 ; Cicero, Nat. Deor. II 66; Plutarch, Quaestiones Romanae, 77. Funciones y epítetos thumb|Castigo de [[Ixión: en el centro está Mercurio sosteniendo el caduceo y a la derecha se sienta Juno en su trono. Detrás suya, Iris está en pie y hace un gesto. A su derecha, está Vulcano (figura rubia) en pie detrás de la rueda, girándola, con Ixión ya atado a ella. Néfele se sienta a los piés de Mercurio; un fresco romano del muro este del triclinio en la casa de los Vettii, Pompeya, cuarto estilo (60-79 d.C.).]] La teología de Juno es uno de los temas más complejo y disputados en la religión romana. Incluso más que otras deidades romanas importantes, Juno albergaba un gran número de epítetos diversos y significativos, nombres y títulos representando los distintos aspectos y funciones de la diosa. Según su función central como diosa del matrimonio, estos incluían Pronuba y Cinxia ("aquella que pierde la faja nupcial"). Sin embargo, otros epítetos de Juno tienen implicaciones más amplias y menos implicadas temáticamente. Aunque su conexión con la idea de fuerza vital, plenitud de energía vital y juventud eterna se reconoce generalmente en la actualidad, la multiplicidad y complejidad de su personalidad ha dado a luz a varias, y a veces irreconciliables, interpretaciones entre los académicos modernos. Juno es claramente la protectora divina de la comunidad, que muestra un carácter tanto soberano como de fertilidad, a veces asociado con uno militar. Estaba presente en muchas ciudades de la antigua Italia: en Lanuvium como Sespeis Mater Regina, Laurentum, Tibur, Faleria, Veyes como Regina, en Tibur y Faleria como Regina y Curitis, Tusculum y Norba como Lucina. También está atestiguada en Praeneste, Aricia, Ardea, Gabios. En cinco ciudades latinas, un mes estaba nombrado en honor a Juno (Aricia, Lanuvium, Laurentum, Praeneste, Tibur).Ovidio Fasti VI 59-62 Fuera de Lacio, en Campania y Teanum, era Populona ("aquella que incrementa el número de gente" o, según la comprensión de K. Latte de iuvenes, "el ejército"); en Umbria, Pisaurum Lucina; en Terventum, Samnium Regina; en Pisarum, Regina Matrona; en Aesernia, Samnium Regina Populona. Se debate si también era conocida como Curitis antes del evocatio de la Juno de Faleria: aunque esto parece probable.Jean Gagé "Les autels de Titus Tatius. Une variante sabine des rites d' integration dans les curies?" in Melanges J. Heurgon. L'Italie préromaine et la Rome républicaine. I '' Colléction de l 'École Français de Rome'' '''27 1976 p. 316 ; Dionysius of Halicarnassus Roman Anitquities II 50, 3. Otros epítetos suyos, que se usaban en Roma, son Moneta y Caprotina, Tutula, Fluonia o Fluviona, Februalis, siendo los últimos asociados con los ritos de purificación y fertilidad de febrero.G. Radke Die Götter Altitaliens Münster 1965 articles Tutela, Tutula and Fluonia, Fluviona. Sus distintos epítetos muestran así un complejo de funciones mutuamente interrelacionadas que en opinión de Georges Dumézil y Vsevolod Basanoff (Autor de Les dieux Romains) puede originarse en la ideología trifuncional indoeuropea: como Regina y Moneta, ella es una deidad soberana, como Sespeis Curitis (portadora de la lanza) y Moneta (de nuevo), es una protectora armada, como Mater y Curitis, es una diosa de la fertilidad y riqueza de la comunidad en su asociación con las curiae. El epíteto Lucina''Los antiguos estaban divididos sobre la etimología de Lucina: algunos conectaron el epíteto con la palabra ''lucus, dado que la diosa tenía desde los tiempos más antiguos una arboleda sagrada y un templo en la colina Cispia cerda del Mefitis: Plinio XVI 235; Varrón Lin. Lat. V 49; Ovidio Fasti II 435 y VI 449. Otros favorecieron la derivación de 'lux'' como diosa de los infantes: Varrón Lingua latina V 69; Cicerón, Nat. Deor. II 68; Ovidio Fasti, ii 450 y III 255; Plutarco, Quaestiones Romanae, 77. La asociación de Juno Lucina y Mefitis en el mismo lugar o cercano puede no ser coincidencia, ya que en Rossano di Vaglio en Lucania se han encontrado inscripciones relacionando a las dos entidades: "μ]εfίτηι καπροτινν[ιαις" y "διωvιιας διομανας" (domina) : cf. M. Lejeune "Notes de linguistique italique XXIII: Le culte de Rossano di Vaglio" in Revue d'Etudes Latins 45 1967 p. 202-221; "Inscriptions de Rossano di Vaglio 1971" in RAL 26 1971 p. 667 ff. Las inscripciones se datan de los siglos II-III. es particularmente revelador dado que refleja dos aspectos interrelacionados de la función de Juno: la renovación cíclica del tiempo en la mengua y crecimiento de la Luna y la protección del parto y nacimiento (aquella que trae la luz al recién nacido como vigor, fuerza vital). Los antiguos la llamaban Covella por su función de ayudante en los partos de la Luna nueva. La visión de que era también una diosa lunar ya no es aceptada por los académicos, ya que tal función corresponde a Diana Lucifera: a través de su asociación con la Luna, gobernaba las funciones fisiológicas femeninas, el ciclo menstrual y el embarazo: como norma, todas las deidades lunares son deidades del parto. Estos aspectos de Juno marcan los lados terrenal y celeste de su función. Ella está, por tanto, asociada a todos los comienzos, siendo suyos los kalendae de todos los meses: en Laurentum, era conocida como Kalendaris Iuno (Juno de las calendas).Macrobius Sat. '' I 15, 18; Varro ''Ling. Lat. V 69 En Roma, sobre las calendas de cada mes, el pontifex minor la invocaba, bajo el epíteto Covella, cuando desde la curia Calabra anunciaba la fecha de la monae.Varrón VI 27: "sic :"Die te quinti kalo Iuno Covella" o "Septimi die te kalo Iuno Covella"; pero el texto parece estar corrompidot: R. Schilling restituye: "...&;dixit quinquies: "Kalo Iuno Covella" aut (or) septies: "Kalo Iuno C." ". En el mismo día, la regina sacrorum sacrificaba a Juno una cerda blanca o cordero en el Regia. Está íntimamente asociada con Jano, el dios de los caminos y comienzos, que por ella también es llamado en ocasiones Iunonius. Algunos académidos ven esta concentración de múltiples funciones como un rasgo típico y estructural de la diosa, inherente a la expresión de la naturaleza de la feminidad.G. Dumézil ARR; V. Basanoff Les diuex des Romains Otros, sin embargo, prefieren ignorar sus aspectos de feminidad y fertilidad,R. E. A. Palmer above, p. 3-56. centrándose solo en su cualidad como espíritu de juventud, vivacidad y fuerza, sin importar sus conexiones sexuales, que pueden entonces cambiar según las circunstancias: por lo que en los hombres, ella encarna los iuvenes, palabras típicamente usada para designar a los soldados, convirtiéndose por tanto en la deidad tutelar de la soberanía de los pueblos; en las mujeres en etapa fértil, desde la pubertad, supervisa el parto y el matrimonio.R. E. A. Palmer above, p. 39. Por lo tanto, podría ser una diosa poliad (de la ciudad) relacionada con la política, el poder y la guerra. Otros piensan que sus cualidades militares y poliádicas surgen de ser una diosa de la fertilidad y, que a través de sus funciones de incrementar el número de su comunidad, también se asoció con funciones políticas y militares.Kurt Latte Römishe Religionsgeshichte Munich 1960 p. 168. Juno Sospita y Lucina thumb|Una mujer, quizás Lucina, diosa del parto, presenta a la diosa del amor, Afrodita (Romana: [[Venus) con el bello niño Adonis. ]] Los ritos del mes de febrero y las Nonae Caprotinae del 5 de julio ofrecen una meustra de las funciones de Juno en las esferas de la fertilidad, guerra y monarquía. En el libro II de Fastos, Ovidio deriva el nombre del mes de februae (expiaciones)Ovidio Fasti II 19-46: ver también Servio Eneida VIII 343; Varrón Lingua Latina VI 13; Paulus ex Festo s.v. p. 75 L; las lustraciones diseñadas para eliminar la contaminación espiritual o polución ritual acumulada en el año anterior. En el primer día del mes, se sacrificaba un buey negro a Helernus, una deidad menor del inframundo que Dumézil considera un dios de la vegetación relacionada al culto de Carna/Crane, una ninfa que pudo ser una imagen de Juno Sospita.Georges Dumézil Fêtes romaines d'eté et d'automne. Suivi par dix questions romaines Paris 1975 "Question dix. Theologica minora". Helernus también está asociado con las judías negras usadas en las ofrendas a los muertos sin descanso el 1 de marzo, durante Lemuralia. El mismo día, se celebraba el dies natalis ("cumpleaños") de Juno en su templo palatino. El 15 de febrero, se celebraban los Lupercales, en el que Juno estaba implicada como Juno Lucina. Esto se entiende normalmente como un rito de purificación y fertilidad.En Fasti II 425-452 de Ovidio, el rito se llama por el lucus de Juno Lucina sobre el Esquilino, aunque según Varrón, se situaba sobre la Cispia Se sacrificaba una cabra, cortándose su piel a tiras, usadas para hacer látigos conocidos como februum y amiculus Iunonis, llevados por los Luperci.Paulus ex Festo above p. 75 L; Mythographi Romani III 3; Marciano Capella De Nuptiis Mercurii et Philolologiae II 149: "Iuno Februalis". La Juno de este día tiene el epíteto de Februalis, Februata, Februa.Cf. G. Radke arriba, artículo Februa, Februata para las distintas formas del epíteto. El último día del mes, llevando al 1 de marzo, era celebrada como protectora de matronas y matrimonios. El año nuevo comenzaba el 1 de marzo. El mismo se celebraba como el fundador y primer rey de Roma, Rómulo, y la pacífica unión de los pueblos romanos y sabinos a través del tratado y matrimonio tras su guerra, que fue terminada por la intervención de las mujeres. Después de Wissowa,G. Wissowa above p.185 muchos académicos han señalado la similitud de la Juno de los Lupercales y la Juno de Lanuvium Seispes Mater Regina, ya que ambas se asocian con la cabra, un símbolo de fertilidad. Pero la esencia es la unidad entre fertilidad, monarquía y purificación.Y._M. Duval "Les Lupercales, Junon et le printemps." Annales be Bretagne et des Pays de l'Ouest 83 1976 p. 271-2. Esta unidad se subraya por su función de Faunus en la historia etiológica contada por Ovidio y la relevancia simbólica de los Lupercales:Ovidio Fasti II 362-453. preguntada por las parejas romanas en su lucus sobre cómo superar la esterilidad a la que llevaba el secuestro de las mujeres sabinas, Juno respondió a través del susurro de las hojas "Italidas matres sacer hircus inito" , "que un cordero sagrado cubría a las madres itálicas".Ovidio Fas. II 441. Februlis supervisa la adhesión de la placentaMythographi Romani III 3. y está estrictamente asociado a Fluvonia, Fluonia, diosa que retiene la sangre dentro del cuerpo durante el embarazo.Paulus s. v. p. 82 L. Aunque la protección del embarazo está recalcada por Duval, Palmer ve en Fluonia solo la Juno de la lustración en el agua fluvial.Mythographi Romani III 3; Paulus ex Festo s.v. p. 82 L; Marciano Capella above II 149; Arnobio Adversus Nationes III 30; R. E. A. Palmer above, p. Ovidio dedica un excursus a la función lustrativa del agua fluvial en el mismo lugar en el que explica la etimología de Febrero.Ovidio Fasti II 35-46. Un templo (aedes) de Juno Lucina fue construido en 375 a.C.Plinio Naturalis Historia XVI 235. en la arboleda sagrada de la diosa desde tiempos remotos.Varrón Lingua Latina V 49, 74 dedicación a Tito Lacio; Dionisio de Halicarnaso IV 15. Se situaba precisamente en la colina Cispia cerca del sexto santuario del Argei,Varrón Lingua Latina V 50; Ovidio Fasti II 435-6; III 245-6. probablemente muy al oeste de la basílica de Santa Práxedes, donde encontraron inscripciones relacionadas con su culto.Corpus Inscriptionum Latinarum VI 356-361; 3694-5; 30199. La arboleda debió haberse extendido hasta la ladera al sur del temploEn 41 a.C., el cuestor Q. Pedio construyó o restauró un muro que parece haber rodeado a ambos: cf. CIL VI 358.. Servio Tulio ordenó que se situaran los regalos para los recién nacidos en el tesoro del templo, aunque parece que allí hubo otro santuario antes del 375 a.C. En el 190 a.C., el templo fue golpeado por un rayo, dañando puertas y el hastial.Livio XXXXVII 3, 2. El festival anual de la Matronalia era celebrado aquí el 1 de marzo, día de la dedicación del templo.Ovidio Fasti III 247; Festus p. 147 M; Hemer. Praenest. ad Kal. Mart.; CIL I 2nd p. 310.S. Ball Platner & T. Ashby A Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome Londres 1929 p. 288-9. thumb|Juno Sospita en Latium. El cónsul Cayo Cornelio Cetego prometió en 197 a.C. un templo a Iuno Sospita y lo dedicó en el 194. Para el 90 a.C., el templo había caído en desgracia: en ese año, estuvo manchado por episodios de prostitución y una perra parió a sus cachorros justo bajo la estatua de la diosa.Iulius Obsequens 55. Por decreto del cónsul senador Lucio Julio César, se ordenó su restauración.Cicerón De Divinatione I 4. En su poema Fastos, Ovidio afirma que el templo de Juno Sospita había sido dilapidado hasta el punto de no ser discernible "por los daños del tiempo":Ovidio Fasti II 57-58 esto parece difícilmente posible ya que la restauración pasó menos de un siglo antes y las reliquias del templo siguen existiendo en la actualidad.S. Ball Platner& T. Ashby A Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome London 1929 p. Es posible que existiera un templo anterior a Juno Sospita en Roma dentro del pomerium, ya que Ovidio dice que se situaba cerca del templo de la Madre Frigia (Cibeles), que se encontraba en la esquina oeste del Palatino. Como norma, los templos de diosas extranjeros importados permanecían sin el pomerium. Juno Caprotina La alianza de los tres aspectos de Juno encuentra un paralelo estrictamente relacionada a los Lupercales en el festival del Nonae Caprotinae. Ese día, los libres romanos y mujeres esclavas merendaban y se divertían junto cerca del lugar de la higuera salvaje (caprificus): la costumbre implicaba rones, falsas batallas con puños y piedras, lenguaje obsceno y, finalmente, el sacrificio de un macho cabrío a Juno Caprotina bajo la higuera salvaje y el uso de su linfa. El festival tenía una etiología legendaria en un delicado episodio particular de la historia romana, recurriendo también en (o poco después) una época particular del año, en la llamada caprificatio, cuando las ramas de las higueras salvajes se ataban las ramas para cultivar otras para promover la inseminación. El episodio histórico narrado por antiguas fuentes trata el asedio de Roma por los pueblos latinos que resultó en el saqueo galo. El dictador de los latinos Livio Postumio de Fidenas habría pedido al senado romano que la matronae e hijas de las familias más importantes se rindieran a los latinos como rehenes. Aunque el senado estaba debatiendo el tema, una esclava, cuyo nombre griego era Filotis y el latino Tutela o Tutula, propuso que ella junto a otras esclavas se presentarían en el campo enemigo pretendiendo ser las esposas e hijas de las familias romanas. Con el acuerdo del senado, las mujeres se vistieron elegantemente y con joyas de oro, llegando luego al campamento latino. Allí sedujeron a los latinos, para engañarlos y hacerles beber: después de que se durmiesen, les robaron sus espadas. Entonces Tutela dio la señal acordada a los romanos, blandiendo una rama ardiente tras subir en una higuera salvaje (caprificus) y ocultar el fuego con su manto. Entonces los romanos irrumpieron en el campamento romano, matando a los latinos mientras dormían. Las mujeres obtuvieron la libertad y una dote en gastos públicos.Plutarco Camillus 33; Romulus 29; Varrón Lin. Lat. VI 18; Macrobio Sat. I 11, 35-40 Dumézil y su Archaic Roman Religion han sido incapaces de interpretar el mito que subyace este suceso legendario, aunque luego aceptó la interpretación otorgada por P. Drossart y publicó en su Fêtes romaines d'été et d'automne, suivi par dix questions romaines en 1975 como Pregunta IX.P. Drossart "Nonae caprotinae: la fausse capture des Aurores" en Revue de l'Histoire des Religions 185 2''' 1974 p. 129-139 En el folclore, la higuera salvaje se asocia universalmente con el sexo por su poder fertilizador, la forma de sus frutos y el zumo blanco viscoso del árbol. Basanoff ha discutido que la leyenda no solo alude al sexo y a la fertilidad en su asociación con la higuera y la cabra, sino que de hecho es un resumen de todas las cualidades de Juno. Como Juno Sespeis de Lanuvium, Juno Caprotina es una guerrera, una fertilizadora y una protectora soberana. De hecho, las leyendas presentan a una heroína, Tutela, que es una representación ligeramente disfrazada de la diosa: la petición del dictador latino enmascararía un intento de evocatio de la diosa tutelar de Roma. Tutela, de hecho, muestra rasgos reales, militares y protectores, además de los sexuales. Además, según Basanoff, estos también (pechos, zumo lechoso, genitales, presentes o simbolizados en la higuera y la cabra) en general, y aquí en particular, tienen un valor inherentemente apotropaico directamente relacionado con la naturaleza de Juno. La ocasión de la feria, poco después la poplifugia, es decir, cuando la comunidad está en los mayores apuros, necesita la intervención de una diosa tutelar divina, una reina divina, dado que el rey (divino o humano) no ha podido aparecer o ha huido. De ahí la costumbre de luchar bajo higueras salvajes, el lenguaje grosero que reunen la segunda y tercera función. Este festival, por tanto, mostraría un ritual que probaría la naturaleza trifuncional de Juno.Vsevolod Basanoff "Nonae Caprotinae" in Latomus '''8 1949 p. 209-216 Otros académicosE. Gjerstad Early Rome. V Lund 1973 p. 28ff.; D. Porte caper y caprificus = phallus p. 183ff.; G. Radke Die Götter Altitaliens Münster 1965 artículo Caprotina und Tutula: Caprotina derivaría de una palabra que significaría "falo" y correspondiendo con el carácter obsceno del festival; M. Lejeune; J. Loicq en su crítica del libro de Dumézil Fêtes Romaines (en Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire 55 1977 p. 524-7) también exprea su opinión de que Tutŭla, Tutĕla no puede estar conectada lingüísticamente a la palabra e idea de tutēla por la distinta cantidad de e'', pero debe tener un significado sexual como también es pasa en el caso de la diosa Tutilina. limitan la interpretación de Caprotina a las implicaciones sexuales de la cabra, el ''caprificus y las palabras obscenas y juegos del festival. Juno Curitis Juno está atestiguada en muchos lugares bajo este epíteto, destacándose FaleriaCIL XI 3100;3125;3126. y Tibur.Servio Aen. I 8 : la diosa usa el carro y la lanza; I 17: "en las ceremonias de Tibur se pronuncia la siguiente oración: "Juno Curitis, (Te imploro) con tu carro (curru) y tu escudo (clipeo) protege mis jóvenes esclavos de curia nacidos en mi casa". El significado preciso de curia en Tibur no está claro. Dumézil hizo notar que Juno Curitis "es representada e invocada en Roma bajo condiciones muy cercanas a aquellas que conocemos para Juno Seispes de Lanuvium".G. Dumézil "Iuno SMR" Eranos 52 1954 p. 117 n. Marciano Capella afirma que debe ser invocada por aquellos implicados en la guerra.Marciano Capella De Nupt. Merc. et Philol. II 149: "Curitim debent memorare bellantes". La caza de la cabra con lanzamientos de piedra en Faleria fue descrita por Ovidio en Amores III 13, 16 ff. De hecho, la Juno Curitis de Faleria muestra una estructura articulada compleja íntimamente aliada a la triple Juno Seispes de Lanuvium.Cicerón da una descripción del ropaje de Juno Sespeis en De Natura Deorum I 82: "cum pelle caprina, cum hasta, cum calceolis repandis": "con una piel de cabra, una lanza y botas puntiagudas curvadas hacia atrás". Las etimologías antiguas asociaron el epíteto con la ciudad Cures,Schol. Pers. Sat. IV 26; Esteban de Bizancio s.v. Κυρίς; Festus p. 302 L con la palabra sabina para lanza curis''Paulus ex Festo p. 43 and 55 L; Servio ''Aen. I 8; Plutarco Romulus 29; Quaestiones Romanae, 87; Ovidio Fasti II 477, con el carro currus''Servio ''Aen. '' I8, con QuiritesCf. G. Radke above, artículo Cur®itis, con la ''curiae, como rey Tito Tacio dedicó un altar a Juno cada curia, que Dionisio aún pudo ver.Dionisio de Halicarnaso, Antiquitates Romanae, II 50, 3; Servio Aen.''I 17; Paul. ex Fest. s.v. Curiales menses p.56 L. Los académicos modernos han propuesto la ciudad de Currium o Curria, Quirino, ''*quir(i)s o *quiru, la palabra sabina para lanza y curia.E. Bickel "Beiträge zur Römische Religionsgeshichte. I Flamen curialis und Iuno Curitis" Reinische Museum zur Philologie 71 1916 p. 560; G. Radke arriba, artículo Cur®itis; P. Kretschmer "Iuno Curitis" Glotta 10 1920 p. 147-157; J. Gagé "Les autel de Titus Tatius. Une variante sabine des rites d' integration dans les curies?" en Melanges J. Heurgon I Coll. Ec. Fr. Rome 27 1976 p. 516 El *quiru-'' proyectaría la lanza sagrada que dio nombre a la ''curiae primitiva. El descubrimiento en Sulmona de un santuario de Hércules Curinus lleva a apoyar el origen sabino del epíteto y del culto de Juno en la curiae''E. Paratore-R. Verdière "Varron avait raison" ''L'Antiquite Classique 62 I 1973 p. 49-63; J. Poucet Recherces sur la legende sabine des origines de Rome p.322. La lanza también pudo ser la celibataris hasta (lanza nupcial) que se usaba en las bodas para peinar el cabello del novio como buen augurioR. Schilling "Ianus dieu intrducteur, dieu des passages" arriba; D. P. Harmon "Religion in Latin Elegists" en ANRW 1986 p. 1971. Palmer ve los rituales de la curiae dedicados a ella como un recuerdo del origen de la propia curiae en ritos de evocatio, práctica que los romanos continuaron usando para Juno o su equivalente en tiempos posteriores para Faleria, Veyes o Cartago.Macrobio Sat. III 9. Juno Curitis sería entonces una deidad evocada tras su admisión en la curiae. Juno Curitis tenía su templo en el campo de Marte. La excavaciones en Largo di Torre Argentina han revelado cuatro estructuras del templo, una de ellas (templo D o A) pudo haber sido el templo de Juno Curitis. Compartía su día de aniversario con Júpiter Fulgur, que tenía un altar cercano.A. Claridge, J. Toms, T. Cubberley Rome 2010. Juno Moneta Esta Juno era situada en fuentes antiguas en un contexto guerrero. Dumézil piensa que el tercer aspecto, el militar, de Juno se refleja en Juno Curitis y Moneta.G. Dumézil Iuno Sospita Mater Regina en Eranos 52 1954 p. 105-119 partic. p. 116 n. 3. Palmer también la ve en un aspecto militar.R. E. A. Palmer above p. 29-30 Para la etimología, Cicerón da el verbo monēre, calentar. Palmer acepta la etimología de Cicerón como una posibilidad mientras añade el nombre mount, colina, verbo e-mineo y nombre monile referido al capitolio, lugar de su culto. También quizás un término cúltico o incluso, como en su templo se guardaban los Libri Lintei, monere habría tenido el significado de registro: Livio Andrónico la identifica con Mnemósine. Su dies natalis era en la calenda de junio. Su templo en la cumbre del capitolio fue dedicado solo en el 348 a.C. por el dictador Lucio Furio Camilo, posiblemente un hijo del gran Furio. Livio afirma que él prometió el templo durante una guerra contra los auruncos. Los académicos modernos concuerdan que los orígenes del culto y del templo eran mucho más antiguos.V. Basanoff citando a Mancini M. Guarducci considera su culto muy antiguo, identificándolo con Mnemósine como "la cálida" por su presencia cerca del auguraculum, su carácter oracular, su anuncio de peligros: ella la considera como una introducción a Roma de la Hera de Cuma datada del siglo VIII. L. A. Mac Kay considera a la diosa más antigua que su etimología basándose en el testimonio de Valerio Máximo, quien afirma que ella era la Juno de Veyes. El ganso sagrado del capitolio estaba alojado en su templo: Livio lo registró en el episodio del asedio gálico (ca. 396-390 a.C.), por lo que el templo debió haber existido antes de la dedicatoria de Furio.La web oficiall del Museo Capitolino, Comune di Roma, ofrece detalles sobre la localización y rasgos arquitectónicos del templo. Cf. Livio V 54, 7 sobre la procesión anual conmemorando su función de salvadora: allí la imagen de la diosa representada como un ganso era tomada de su santuario en el Arx al templo capitolino, donde se situaba en el sacellum de Iuventas, en el espacio entre el cellae de Júpiter y Minerva. Basanoff considera que alcanza el periodo real: habría sido la Juno sabina que llegó a Roma a través de Cures. En Cures, era la deidad tutelar del jefe militar: como tal, nunca se encuentra entre los latinos. Esta nueva cualidad es aparente en la localización de su fanum, su nombre, su función: #Su altar está situado en la regia de Tito Tacio. #Moneta es, de monere, la consejera: como Egeria con Numa (yerno de Tacio), estaba asociada con el rey sabino. #En Dionisio de Halicarnaso, los altares de los curiae están consagrados a Juno Curitis para justificar la falsa etimología de Curitis de curiae: las mesas asegurarían la presencia de l numen tutelar del rey como consejera dentro de cada curia, como implica el propio epíteto.V. Basanoff, Junon falisque et ses cultes à Rome p. 110-141; Cicero de Domo Sua 38. 101; V. Basanoff Les dieux des Romains p. 151-152; Paulus-Festus s.v. curiales menses p. 56 L Puede asumirse esto dado que Juno Moneta interviene bajo circunstancias bélicas tan asociadas al poder sagrado del rey. Juno Regina thumb|IVNO REGINA ("Reina Juno") en una moneda celebrando a Julia Soemias Quizás Juno Regina sea el epíteto más lleno de preguntas. Mientras algunos académicos mantienen que era conocida como tal en Roma desde la época antigua como paredra de Júpiter en la triada capitolina,V. Basanoff Les dieux des Romains p. 87; G. Dumézil La religion romaine archaique Paris 1974 p. 426; la tridada había estado ya presente el el antiguo capitolio antes de la dedicatoria en su templo del capitolio: Marcial Epigrammata; R. A. Lanciani Pagan and Christian Rome Boston & New York 1893 p.190 otros piensan que es una nueva adquisición introducida en Roma tras su evocatio en Veyes.J. Gagė "Matronalia" p. 80-81; Y. Roe D'Albret Recherches sur la prise de Véies et sur Iuno Regina in Annuaire de l'Ecole Pratique des Hautes Etudes IV 1975-6 p. 1093-1103 PalmerR.E.A. Palmer arriba p. 21–29 piensa que ella se identifica con Juno Populona en inscripciones tardías,CIL una deidad poliádica que de hecho tenía un lugar en el templo capitolino y se intentó representar como Regina del rey. La fecha de su introducción, aunque antigua, es incierta; quizás debió identificarse con Hera Basilea o como la reina de Júpiter Rex. El verdadero epíteto Regina pudo venir de Veyes. En roma, este epíteto pudo aplicarse a una Juno distinta a la del templo Aventino para alojar la evocada Juno de veyes como el rex sacrorum y su reina-consorte debía ofrecer un sacrificio mensual a Juno en el Regia. Esto implica que la Juno pre-republicana, era real. J. Gagé rechaza esta suposiciones como suposiciones sin fundamento ya que no hay testimonio de Júpiter Rex y, sgún Roe D'Albret, subraya que en Roma no se menciona ninguna presencia de Juno Regina antes de Marco Furio Camilo, mientras que ella tiene testimonios en ciudades etruscas y latinas. Antes de esa época, su equivalente romano era Juno Moneta. Marcel Renard por su parte la considera un antiguo personaje romano dado que el título de Juno de Veyes expresa una realidad cúltica que está acerca a, y de hecho presupone, la existencia en Roma de un carácter análogo: como norma, es la presencia de una figura local original la que puede permitir la introducción de una nueva a través del evocatio. Concuerda con Dumézil que se ignora si la traducción del epíteto es exhaustivo y quque noción etrusca correspondía al nombre Regina que por sí mismo es con certeza un título itálico.G. Dumézil La religion romaine archaique Paris 1974 p. 307 Este es el único ejemplo de evocatio registrada en la tradición analística.Livio V 21; V 22, 3–7 Sin embargo, Renard considera fiable la autoridad de Macrobio en una larga lista de evocacionesMacrobio Saturnalia III 9 en la base del descubrimiento arqueológico en Isaura. Roe D'Albret subraya la función de Camilo y ve una conexión personal entre la deidad y su magistrado. De forma similar, Dumézil ha señalado la conexión de Camilo con Mater Matuta. En su relación con la diosa, toma el lugar del rey de Veyes.G. Dumerzil & Udo Strutynsky Camillus; a study of Indoeuropean religion as Roman history '' 1980 Univ. of California Press p. 129 ff. La devoción de Camilo por las deidades femeninas Mater Matuta y Fortuna y su voto contemporáneo a un nuevo templo tanto a Matuta como a Juno Regina, sugieren un grado de identidad entre estas: esta suposición ha sido apoyada fortuitamente por el descubrimiento en Pyrgi de una lámina de bronce que menciona juntas a Uni y Thesan, la Juno y Aurora, es decir, Mater Matuta, etruscas.Publicado por M. Pallottino en ''Archeologia Classica 19 1967 p. 336 ff.: eta thesan etras uniịathi ba.../hutila tịna etiasa acaliạ.../tḥanchvilus catharnaia. R. Bloch in Archeologia Classica ' 21' 1969 p. 58 ff. discutida la identificación romana con Mater Matuta e Iuno Lucina, es decir, Leukothea y Eiletheyia en su interpretatio graeca. Uno puede entonces suponer que el voto simultaneo de Camilo de los templos de las dos diosas debe verse en base a su asociación intrínseca. Octaviano repetirá la misma traducción con la estatua de Juno de Perusia como consecuencia de un sueño.Casio Dión VXL 14, 5-6 Palmer explicaR. E. A. Palmer arriba p. 25 que, el hecho de que una diosa evocada en la guerra y para razones políticas reciba el homenaje de las mujeres y que estas sigan teniendo un papel en su culto, como un culto extranjero de la sexualidad femeina de derivación etrusca. La persistencia de la presencia femenina en su culto durante los siglos hasta el lectisternio de 217 a.C., cuando las matronae recogieron dinero para su servicio,Livio XXII 1, 17-19; Macrobio Sat. I 6, 12-14 y hasta la época de Augusto, durante los ludi saeculares en los sacrificios de Juno capitolina, son pruebas de la resiliencia de esta tradición extranjera.R.E.A. Palmer arriba p. 27Horace Carmen Saeculare; E. Fraenkel Horace Oxford 1957 chapt. 7; G.B. Pighi De ludis saecularibus populi Romani Quiritium Pubbl. dell' Universitá Cattolica del Sacro Cuore, Serie 5 35 Milano 1941 p. 107-119; p. 201-221 Gagé y D'Albret señalan la acentuación del aspecto matronal de Juno Regina que llevó a que fuera la matrona de las diosas romanas de la época de finales de la república. Este hecho propone la cuestión de entender por qué era capaz de atraer la devoción de la matronae. Gagé rastrea el fenómeno a la naturaleza del culto reproducido por Juno Regina de la Aventina, en el que Camilo influyó en persona. La devoción original de la matronae era dirigida a Fortuna. Camilo era devoto suyo y de Matuta, ambas deidades matronales. Cuando trajo a Juno Regina de Veyes, las romanas ya estaban familiarizadas con muchas Junos, mientras que los antiguos ritos de Fortuna disminuían. Camilo habría hecho un uso político del culto de Juno Regina para someter los conflictos sociales de su época, atribuyéndole la función de madre primordial.G. Dumézil "Servius et la Fortune. Essai sur la fonction sociale du louange et de la blâme et sur les elements indo-européens du cens romain" Coll. Les Mythes Romains Paris 1943; J. Bayet Titus Livius V p. 154 y notas; J. Gagé "Matronalia" arriba p. 86 Juno Regina tenía dos templos (aedes) en Roma. Uno dedicado por Furio Camilo en el 392 a.C. en la colina Aventina: albergaba una estatua de madera de Juno transferida de Veyes.Livio V 2, 1-3; Dionisio XIII 3; Plutarco Camillus 6; Valerio Máximo I 8, 3. Livio la menciona varias veces en conexión con los sacrificios ofrecidos en expiación de los prodigios. Fue restaurado por Augusto. Dos inscripciones encontradas cerca de la basílica de Santa Sabina indican el lugar aproximado del templo, que corresponde con su lugar en la procesión lustral de 207 a.C.,Livio XXVII 37, 7 cerca del extremo superior del Clivo Publicio. El día de la dedicatoria y de su festival era el 1 de septiembre. thumb|Juno, reina del cielo, en el Jardín de Luxemburgo, París, Francia. Cerca del circus Flaminius se hayaba otro templo, jurado por el cónsul Marco Emilio Lépido en el 187 a.C. durante la guerra contra los ligures y dedicado a sí mismo como censor el 23 de diciembre de 179.Fasti Antiates apud NS 1921 p. 121. Estaba conectado por un porche con el templo de Fortuna,Iulius Obsequens 14. quizás el de Fortuna Equestris. Según Platner, estaba probablemente al sur del porticus Pompeiana y al extremo oeste del circus Flaminius.S. Ball Platner & T. Ashby A Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome London 1929 p. 290. La Juno Cealestis de Cartago, Tanit, fue evocada según Macrobio. No recibió un templo en Roma: probablemente su imagen se depositó en otro templo de Juno (Moneta o Regina) y luego transferida a la colonia Junonia fundada por Cayo Graco.V. Basanoff Evocatio: Iuno Caelestis de Carthage. I Exoratio. II Evocatio p. 63–66; G. Dumézil ARR Paris 1974 p. 468; G. Ch. Picard Les religions de l'Afrique antique París 1954 p. 568; Plutarco Caius Gracchus II; Solino XXVIII 11; Macrobio III 9. La diosa fue transferida de nuevo a Roma por el emperador Heliogábalo. Juno en la triada capitolina La primera mención a la triada capitolina se refiere al viejo capitolio.Una formación anterior sugiere la asociación de las tres deidades en un templo antes de la fundación del Júpiter Capitolino. Su existencia tiene un testimonio en Varrón ‘'Lingua Latina‘' V 149； Martial Epigrammata V 22, 4; VI 74, 34. Archaeologically: cf. R. A. Lanciani Pagan and Christian Rome Boston and New York, 1893 p. 190: Lanciani afirma que se encontró y demolio en 1625 por el papa Urbano VIII. E. Gjerstad Early Rome V p. 63-64 opina de una datación tras el 575 a.C. Otros académicos sitúan su fundación en el 580 a.C., durante el reinado de Tarquinio Prisco. La única fuente antigua que se re fiere a la presencia de esta triada divina en Grecia es Pausanías X 5, 1-2, que menciona su existencia describiendo el Φωκικόν en la Fócida. La triada capitolina posee problemas interpretativos complicados. Parece peculiarmente romana, dado que no hay ningún documento seguro sobre la existencia en otra zona de Latium o Etruria.Luisa Banti "Il culto del cosiddetto tempio di Apollo a Veii ed il problema delle triadi etrusco-italiche" in Studi Etruschi 17 1943 p. 187-224. Es posible una influencia griega directa, pero también sería posible considerar su creación local.M. Renard cita el descubrimeinto de una inscripción dedicada a Castorei Podluqueique qurois en los 13 altares del Lavinium: F. Castagnoli "Dedica arcaica lavinate a Castore e Polluce" in Studi e Materiali di Storia delle Religioni 30 1959 p. 109-117; S. Weinstock "Two archaic inscriptions from Lavinium" en Journal of Roman Studies 50 1960 p. 112ff.Ugo Bianchi Disegno storico del culto capitolino nell'Italia romana e nelle province dell' Impero Accademia dei Lincei. Memorie. Serie VIII 2 1949 p. 317-415 Dumézil desarrolló la hipótesis de que podría ser una construcción ideológica de los tarquinios para oponerse al nuevo nacionalismo latino, com si incluyera los tres dioses que en la Iliada eran los enemigos de Troya.G. Dumézil Myth et Epopée III: part III chapt. 1 Paris 1973; La religion romaine archaïque Paris 1974 part II chapt. 1; It. tr. Milano 1977 p. 276 n. 31 Es probable que los latinos hubieran ya aceptado la leyenda de Eneas como su ancestro. Entre otras fuentes antiguas,Servio Aen. I 422; Vitruvio De architectura I 7 Servio afirma que según el texto Etrusca discicplina, las ciudades debían tener tres templos de Júpiter, Juno y Minerva al final de tres caminos que llevaran a tres puertas. Vitruvio escribe que los templos de estos tres dioses debían situarse en los lugares más elevados, aislados de los demás. Para sus fundadores etruscos, el significado de esta triada pudo haber estado relacionado con ideas particularmente etruscas sobre la asociación de los tres dioses con el nacimiento de Heracles y el asedio de Troya, en el que Minerva tiene un papel decisivo como diosa del destino junto con la pareja soberana Uni-Tinia.G. Dumézil La religion romaine archaique Paris 1974 part II chapt 1; It. tr. p. 276. La Juno de Latium Los cultos de la Juno itálica reflejaron complejos teológicos destacables: privilegios reales, protección militar y fertilidad. En Latiums son relativamente bien conocidas los ejemplos de Tibur, Faleria, Laurentum y Lanuvium. En Tibur y Faleria, su sacerdos era masculino, llamado pontifex sacrarius, hecho que ha sido visto como prueba de la importancia de la diosa en la sociedad. En ambas ciudades era conocida como Curitis, la portadora de la lanza, una protectora armada.Servio Aen I 17 and 8; Marciano Capella II 149. El aspecto marcial de esta Juno es conspicuo, casi como el de fecundidad y privilegios reales: el primero de los dos parece estrictamente interconectado: la fertilidad garantiza la supervivencia de la comunidad, pacífica y armada. Juno Curitis también es la diosa tutelar de la curiae y de las recién casadas, aquellas cuyo pelo se cardada con una lanza llamada caelibataris hasta como en Roma. En sus ritos anuales en Faleria, los jóvenes y damas vestidas de blanco llevan regalos en procesión a la diosa cuya imagen era escoltada por sus sacerdotisas. La idea de pureza y virginidad era subrayada en la descripción de Ovidio. Se le sacrificaba una cabra hembra tras una caza ritual Entonces es la patrona de los jóvenes soldados y las novias.Daniel P. Harmon "Religion in the Latin Elegists" in ANRW 1986 p. 1971-3: K. Latte Römische Religionsgeschichte Munich 1960 p. 168; Ovid Amores III 13; Festus s.v. Curritis p. 55 L En Lanuvium, la diosa es conocida con el epíteto Seispes Mater Regina.CIL XIV I(VNONI) S. M. R.2091; 2088; 2089; 2121; IUNONE SEISPITEI MATRI REGINAE 2090 Los propios títulos son una definición teológica: era la diosa soberana, una diosa marcial y una diosa de la fertilidad.G. Dumézil La religion romaine archaique Paris 1974 part II chapt. 1. 2; It. tr. Milano 1977 p. 266 Por eso su flamen era elegido por el magistrado local de más rango, el dictador, y desde el 388 a.C. era necesario que los cónsules romanos le ofrecieran sacrificios.Livio VIII 14, 2; Cicerón Pro Milone 17 y 45; Pro Murena 51 y 90 Su santuario era famoso, rico y poderoso. Su culto incluía la alimentación anual de la serpiente sagrada con tartas de cebada por damas vírgenes. La serpiente habitaba en una cueva en el precinto del templo, en el arx de la ciudad: las damas se aproximaban a su morada con los ojos vendados. Se suponía que la serpiente solo se alimentaba de las tartas ofrecidas por las chicas castas. El rito intentaban asegurar la fertilidad agrícola.Daniel P. Harmon arriba p. 1971; Propercio IV 8; Eliano De Natura Animalium XI 16. El lugar del templo así como la presencia de la serpiente muestran que era la diosa tutelar de la ciudad, como Atenea en Atenas y Hera en Argos.G. Bendinelli "Monumenti Lanuvini" en Monumenti dei Lincei 27 1921 p. 294-370; Propercio IV 8, 3 define el annosus draco viejo de la tutela deLanuvium. El motivo de la serpiente del palacio de la diosa, guardiana de la ciudad, es compartida por Juno Seispes con Atenea, así como su alimentación periódica.Harmon arriba p. 1973; Herodoto VIII 41. Este patrón religioso incluye además armadura, vestido de piel de cabra, aves agradas y la preocupación con la virginidad en el culto. La virginidad se conecta con los privilegios reales: la existencia y bienestar de la comunidad era protegida por diosas vírgenes o las asistentes vírgenes de una diosa.D. P. Harmon arriba citando G. Dumézil Archaic Roman Religion p. 586: el rey galés Math podía vivir solo si mantenía sus pies en el regazo de una virgen, excepto en tiempos de guerra. Este tema muestra una conexión con el carácter teológico fundamental de Juno, que es de encarnar una fuerza vital: la virginidad es la condición de pureza, energía vital no gastada que puede asegurar la comunión con la naturaleza y su ritmo, simbolizado en el fuego de Vesta. Es un factor decisivo en asegurar la seguridad de la comunidad y el crecimiento de los cultivos. La función de Juno está en el cruce entre la vida civil y natural, expresando su interdependencia.A. Brelich "Vesta" Albae Vigiliae n. s. 7 Zurich 1949 p. 48-57: D. P. Harmon arriba; R.E.A. Palmer arriba p. 38. En Laurentum, era conocida como Kalendaris Iuno y era honrada como tal ritualmente en las calendas de cada mes de marzo a diciembre, es decir, los meses del año previos a la inclusión de enero como comienzo de este, siendo testigo así de la antigüedad de la costumbre.M. Renard "Iuno Covella" Annales de l'Institut de Philologie Orientale et Slave 12 1952 p. 401-8, esp. p. 408; Servio Aen. VIII 654 atribuye la institución de la ceremonia a Rómulo; Macrobio Saturnalia I 15, 18. Parece probable una influencia griega en sus cultos.Lanuvium consideró a Diómedes su héroe fundador: Apiano B.C. II 20; Eliano De Natura Animalium XI 16 a la Juno local Hera Argolis en la descripción del culto de la serpiente; en Tibur "Iuno Argeia" se encuentra en una inscripción: CIL XIV 3556; Hera Argeia or Iuno Argiva at Falerii: Dionisio de Halicarnaso I 21, 1-2; Ovidio Amores III 13, 31; J. Berard La colonisation grecque de l'Italie meridinale et de la Siclie dans l'Antiquité Paris 1957 p. 393-4 Es digno de mención que Cicerón señalara la existencia de una marcada diferencia entre la Juno Seispes latina y la Hera argólica (Así como la Juno romana) en su obra De natura deorum.Cicerón De natura deorum I 29, 82: "At non est talis Argia nec Romana Iuno. Ergo alia species Iunonis Argivis alia Lanuvinis". Claudio Eliano escribió posteriormente: "...tiene cerca un templo dedicado a la argólida Hera" . La iconografía de Hera argiva, matronal y real, parece bastante diferente del carácter guerrero y salvaje de Juno Seispes, especialmente considerando que no es seguro si la primera era una Hera armada.A. Pasqualini "Diomede nel Lazio e le tradizioni leggendarie sulla fondazione di Lanuvio" in MEFRA 110 1998 2 p. 672 n. 59 con bibliografía. Tras la subyugación definitiva de la liga latina en el 338 a.C., los romanos requirieron como condición de paz el condominio del pueblo romano sobre el santuario y arboleda sagrada de Juno Seispes en Lanuvium, mientras que otorgaban la ciudadanía romana a sus habitantes.Livio VIII 14, 2; Silio Itálico VIII 360 Consecuentemente, sucedió el prodigio en su templo que fue referido a Roma y expiado allí. Muchos ocurrieron durante la presencia de Aníbal en Italia. Quizás los romanos no estaban completamente satisfechos con esta solución, ya que en el 194 a.C., el cónsul Cayo Cornelio Cetego erigió un templo a Jno Sospita de Lanuvium en el Forum Holitorium (jurado tres años antes en una guerra por el galo insubreLivio XXXII 30, 10; XXXIV 53, 3); en él la diosa era honrada en ropas militares. El flamen perteneciente a Juno Seispes siguió siendo de Lanuvium, nombrado especialmente por la ciudad para encargarse del cuidado de la diosa incluso estando esta albergada en Roma. En la época de Cicerón, Tito Annio Milón, que servía a la ciudad como dictador y magistrado mayor en el 52 a.C. (Cic. Mil. 27) y, por supuesto, era un ciudadano romano (había sido tribuno de los plebeyos en el 57 a.C.), residía en Roma. Cuando conoció se encontró fatalmente con Clodio cerca de Bovillae (los esclavos de Milón mataron a Clodio en el encuentro), iba de camino a Lanuvium para nombrar al flamen de Juno Seispes.Cicero Pro Milone 27 y 46 Estudio teológico y comparativo thumb|Estatuilla de plata de Juno, siglo I-II d.C. La complejidad del personaje de Juno ha causado mucha incertidumbre y debate entre los académicos modernos. Algunos enfatizan un aspecto o carácter de la diosa, considerándolo como primario: los otros entonces serían los naturales y necesarios para el desarrollo del primario. Palmer y Harmon consideran que es la fuerza vital natural de la juventud, para Latte la fecundidad femenina. Estos caracteres originales habrían llevado a la formación de la compleja teología de Juno como deidad tutelar soberana y armada. Por otra parte, Georges Dumézil propuso la teoría de la irreducibilidad e interdependencia de los tres aspectos (soberanía, guerra, fertilidad) en las diosas que interpreta como una estructura original e irreducible como postuló en su hipótesis de la ideología trifuncional de los indoeuropeos. Mientras que la refutación de Dumézil de ver una influencia griega en la Juno itálica parece difícil de mantenerG. Pugliese Carratelli "Culti e dottrine religiose in Magna Gaecia" en La parola del Passato 20 1965 p. 1-ff.; también o tras obras del mismo autor,, Jean Berard y Mario Torelli, citadas abajo y nota n. 164. en base a las contribuciones de la arqueología, su análisis comparativo de la estructura divina está apoyada por muchos académicos, como M. Renard y J. Poucet. Su teoría implica que mientras los dioses masculinos encarnaban una única función, hay diosas que hacen una síntesis de tres funciones, como reflejo del papel del ideal de mujer en la sociedad. Incluso aunque una deidad tenga una afinidad peculiar por una función, generalmente fertilidad, sin embargo es igualmente competente en cualquiera de las tres. Como ejemplos concretos, Dumézil da el de la diosa védica Sarasvati y la avéstica Anahita. Sarasvati como diosa fluvial es primero una diosa de la tercera función, de vitalidad y fertilidadRigveda II 41, 17 asociada a las deidades de la tercera función como los Ashuin y la propagación como Sinivalí. Ella es la madre y en ella confían todas las fuerzas vitales.Arriba II 41, 16: "Sarasvati la más madre, la más río, la más divina"; II 41, 17 Pero al mismo tiempo pertenece a la primera función como soberana religiosa: ella es pura,Arriba I 10, 30 ella es el medio de purificación y ayuda a la creación y realización de pensamientos piadosos.Arriba II 3, 8; I 3, 10-11 Finalmente, también es una guerrera: aliada con los Maruts, aniquila a los enemigosArriba II 30, 8 y, única entre las diosas, porta el epíteto del dios guerrero Indra, vṛtraghnỉ, destructor de opositores..Arriba VI 61, 7 Ella es la esposa común de todos los héroes del Majabhárata, hijos y descendiente de los dioses védicos Dharma, Vayu, Indra y los gemelos Ashuin. Aunque en los himnos y ritos, su naturaleza es triple, nunca se expresan conjuntamente (excepto en Rigveda VI 61, 12:: triṣadásthā teniendo tres asientos). Solo su equivalente avéstida Anahita , el gran río místico, no lleva la trivalencia explícitamente: su Yasht sugiere que es invocada por guerreros, clérigos y por los repartidores.Yt. V 85-87 Facilita el parto y la lactancia a las mujeres. Otorgaba vigor a los héroes pro el que podían derrotar a sus adversarios dmeoniacos. Ella es la gran purificadora, "aquella que sitúa al adorador en la condición pura, ritual" (yaož dā).Yasna LXV 2 y 5. Su nombre completo también es triple: La húmeda (Arədvī), La fuerte (Sūrā), La inmaculada (Anāhitā). Dumézil señala que estos títulos coinciden perfetamente con los de la Juno latina, especialmente Juno Seispes Mater Regina de Lanuvium, siendo la única diferencia en la orientación religiosa de la primera función. Comparar también el epíteto Fluonia, Fluviona de Juno romana, discutida por G. Radke.G. Dumézil "Juno S. M. R." en Eranos 52 1954 p. 105–119G. Radke Die Götter Altitaliens Münster 1965 article Fluonia, Fluviona. Sin embargo, D. P. Harmon ha señalado qeu el significado de Seispes no puede limitarse al aspecto guerrero, ya que implica una función más compleja y exhaustiva, es decir, de salvadora.D. P. Harmon "Religion in the Latin Elegists" en ANRW p. 197 . Entre los pueblos germánicos, la diosa homóloga era bivalente, como norma la función militar estaba subsumida en la soberana: la diosa *Frīy(y)o-'' era al mismo tiempo soberana, esposa del gran dios y Venus (por eso ''*Friy(y)a-dagaz "Freitag para Veneris dies). Sin embargo, la tensión interna del personaje llevó a su duplicación en la religión escandinava: Frigg resultó en una simple dios soberana, la esposa del dios mago Óðinn, mientras que el nombre de Freyr, típico dios de la tercera función, se extrajo un segundo personaje, Freyja, confinada como un vani de la esfera del placer y riqueza. Dumézil opina que la teología del Latium antiguo pudo conservar una imagen compuesta de la diosa y este hecho, notablemente su rasgo de ser Regina, habría hecho posible a su vez su interpretación como Hera. Asociación con otras deidades Juno y Júpiter thumb|Júpiter y Juno, por Annibale Carracci. La pareja divina recibió de Grecia sus implicaciones matrimoniales, por eso otorgó a Juno su función de diosa tutelar del matrimonio (Iuno Pronuba). La propia pareja no podía reducirse solo al aporte griego. La asociación de Juno y Júpiter es de la teología latina más antigua.G. Dumézil "Déesses latines et mythes vediques. III Fortuna Primigenia" en Coll. Latomus 25 1956 p. 71-78. Praeneste ofrece un vistazo a la mitología latina original: la diosa local Fortuna es representada amamantando a dos niños, uno masculino y otro femenino, llamados Jove (Júpiter) y Juno.Cicero De nat. Deor. II 85-86: "Is est locus saeptus religiose propter Iovis pueri, qui lactens cum Iunone in gremio sedens, mamma appetens, castissime colitur a matribus": "Este es un lugar cerrado por razones religiosas porque Júpiter niño, que está sentada en el vientre con Juno mamando, dirigida hacia el pecho, muy castamente venerada por las madres". Parece bastante seguro asumir que desde tiempos antiguos eran identificados por sus propios nombres, no cambiándose durante el curso de su historia. Los dioses eran las deidades más antiguas de todas las ciudades latinas. Praeneste conservó la filiación e infancia divina como dios soberano y su paredra Juno tiene una madre que es la diosa primordial Fortuna Primigenia.G. Dumézil Déesses latines et mythes vediques p. 96 ff. Se han descubierto muchas estatuillas de terracota que representan a una mujer con un niño: una representa exactamente la escena descrita por Cicerón de una mujer con dos niños de distinto sexo que tocan sus pechos. Dos de las inscripciones votivas de Fortuna la asocian con ella y Júpiter: "Fortunae Iovi puero..." y "Fortunae Iovis puero...".CIL XIV 2868 y 2862 (mutile). thumb|Castigo de [[Ixión: en el centro está Mercurio sosteniendo el caduceo y a la derecha se sienta Juno en su trono. Detrás suya, Iris está en pie y hace un gesto. A su derecha, está Vulcano (figura rubia) en pie detrás de la rueda, girándola, con Ixión ya atado a ella. Néfele se sienta a los piés de Mercurio; un fresco romano del muro este del triclinio en la casa de los Vettii, Pompeya, cuarto estilo (60-79 d.C.).]] Sin embargo, en 1882, R. Mowat publicó una inscripción en el que Fortuna es llamada hija de Júpiter, abriendo nuevas preguntas y perspectivas en la teología de los dioses latinos.R. Mowat "Inscription latine sur plaque de bronze acquise à Rome par par M. A. Dutuit" en Mem. de la Soc. nat. des Antiquités de France 5me Ser. 3 43 1882 p. 200: CIL XIV 2863: ORCEVIA NUMERI/ NATIONU CRATIA/ FORTUNA DIOVO FILEA/ PRIMOCENIA/ DONOM DEDI. Cited by G. Dumézil above p. 71 ff. Dumézil elaboró una teoría intepretativa según la cual, esta aporia sería un rasgo fundamental, intrínseco, de las deidades indoeuropeas de nivel primordial y soberano, encontrando paralelismos en la religión védica.G Dumézil Déesses latines et mythes vediques Bruxelles 1956 chapt. 3. La contradicción pondría a Fortuna tanto en el origen del tiempo y el consiguiente proceso diacrónico: es la comparación ofrecida por la deidad védica Áditi, la libre de ataduras, que muestra que no hay disputa entre elegir una de dos opciones aparentes: como la madre de las aditiás, ella tiene el mismo tipo de relación con uno de sus hijos, Daksa, un soberano menor que representa la energía creativa, siendo a la vez madre e hija, como es cierto en todo el grupo de dioses soberanos al que pertenece.Ṛg-Veda X 72, 4-5; G. Dumézil above and Mariages indo-européens p. 311-312: "De Áditi, nació Daksa, y de Daksa, o Daksa, Áditi, ella quien es tu hija". Además, Áditi es una de su estirpe (junto con Savirt) de dios de apertura de los indoiranios, ya que es representada en su cabeza con dos lados, con las dos caras mirando a direcciones opuestas. La madre de los dioses soberanos tiene así dos modalidades sólidas pero distintas de duplicidad, es decir, tiene dos frentes y una posición doble en la genealogía. Angelo Brelich ha interpretado esta genealogía como la oposición básica entre la ausencia primordial de orden (caos) y la organización del cosmos.Angelo Brelich Tre variazioni romane sul tema delle origini. I. Roma e Preneste. Una polemica religiosa nell'Italia antica Pubbl. dell'Univ. di Roma 1955-1956. Juno y Jano La relación de la diosa soberana con el dios de los comienzos y los pasajes se refleja principalmente en su asociación con las calendas de cada mes, que pertenecen a ambos, y al festival del Tigillum Sororium del 1 de octubre. Jano, como guardián de las puertas que conectan cielo y tierra así como de todos loas pasajes, está particularmente relacionado con el tiempo y el movimiento. Sostiene el primer lugar en las invocaciones rituales y oraciones para asegurar la comunicación entre el adorador y los dioses. Disfrute del privilegio de disfrutar del primer sacrificio del año, que es ofrecido por el rex el día del Agonium en enero, así como en las calendas de cada mes: estos ritos muestran que es considerado patrón del año cósmico. En su Fastos, Ovidio dice que Jano es el Caos original y también la primera era del mundo, que solo se organizó luego. Conserva una función tutelar en su universo como guardián del cielo. Su naturaleza, cualidades y función se reflejan en el mito de ser el primero en reinar en Latium, en las orillas del Tíber, y allí recibiendo al dios Saturno, en la época en la que la Tierra aún podía soportar a los dioses.R. Schilling "Janus dieu introducteur, dieu des passages" en Melanges d'Archeologie et d' Histoire 1960 p. 91-131; Ovidio Fasti I 103-139. La teología de Jano también está presente en Carmen Saliare.R. Maurenbrecher's reading, (after Schilling, above): "1.Divom patrem canite, divom deum supplicate; 2.Patulci cosmis. Es duonus Sancus Ianius, es duonus Cerus es Ianeus; 3.Potissimum meliosum recum; 4.Ianituos". Según Juan Lido,Juan Lido De Menisbus IV 2: citando a Varrón. His epithets are numerousMacrobio I 9, 15: "In sacris...invocamus Ianum Geminum, I. Patrem, I. Iunonium, I. Consivium, I. Quirinum, I. Patultium y Clusivium."; otros conservados por Lidos IV 2 corresponde a Ianualis (de la tarta anual comida en las calendas), Cenulum y Cibullum: cf.R. Schilling above p. 97; G. Capdeville "Les epithets cultuelles de Janus" en MEFR(A) 85 1975 2 p. 395-436, who rejects cibullum como glosa de Cedrenus' s. los etruscos le llamaban Cielo. Sus epítetos son numerosos, siendo Iunonius uno particularmente relevante, como el dios de las calendas con el que coopera y es la fuente del vigor juvenil de Juno en el nacimiento de un nuevo mes lunar.Macrobio arriba, cita a Varrón Antiquitates Rerum Divinarum V, diciendo que Jano tiene doce altares, uno por cada mes. Sus otros epítetos son Consivius, pistas a su participación en la función generativa.Macrobio Sat. I 9, 16: "Consivius a conserendo, id est a propagine generis humani quae Iano auctore conseritur": "Consivio a partir del verbo conserere («sembrar»), esto es, la propagación del género humano, que se siembra merced a Jano" ; Tertuliano Ad Nationes II 11: "deus Conseuius.... qui consationibus concubitalibus praesit." " dios Conseuius que preside en el sembrado y el acto sexual": aquí Tertuliano ha conservado la forma más antigua, incluso aunque no sea consciente de que es un epíteto de Jano (Capdeville arriba p. 433); August. C. D. VII 2 "...Ianus, cum puerperium concipitur...aditum aperit recipiendi semini." "J. al comienzo del embarazo...abierto el camino a la recepción del esperma". La función de los dos dioses en las calendas de cada mes es la de presidir sobre el nacimiento de la luna nueva. Jano y Juno cooperan mientras el primero mira el paso del mes previo al siguiente mientras la segunda ayuda por medio de la fuerza de su vitalidad. El rito de las calendas incluyó las invocaciones a Juno Covella, dando el número de días a las nonae, un sacrificio a Jano por el rex sacrorum y el pontifex minor en la curia Calabra y uno a Juno por la reigina sacrorum en el Regia: originalmente cuando el mes era aún lunar, el pintifex minor tenía la tarea de señalar la aparición de la luna nueva. Mientras que el significado del epíteto Covella se desconoce y se debate,Scaliger propuso una derivación del cielo cohum, cielo en Paulus p. 34 L: "cohum caelum poetae dixerunt"; M. Renard "Aspects anciens de Janus et Junon" Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire 1953 y Annuaire de l'institut de philologie orientale et slave 1953 de la etimología paralela de iunix novilla y Juno propuesta de la raíz indoeuropea para bovinos *g(w)ou-'' y también ''cava cóncavo, etimología propuesta también por Latte. está claro que se supone que la pareja divina supervisa, protege y ayuda a la luna durante la época particularmente peligrosa de oscuridad y en sus partos: la función de Juno Covella es por tanto la misma que la de Lucina para las mujeres durante el parto. La asociación de los dos dioses se refleja en el nivel humano durante los momentos difíciles de los partos, como es costumbre de poner una llave, símbolo de Jano, en la mano de la mujer par a intentar facilitar el parto, mientras ella tenía que invocar a Juno Lucina..Schilling arriba p. 116; Paulus p. 49 L En la nonae Caprotinae, Juno tenía una función similar de ayudar y fortalecer a la luna como la luz nocturna, en la época en la que se suponía que su fuerza era menor, durante el solsticio de verano..G. Dumézil El Tigillum Sororium era un rito (sacrum) de la gens Horacia y luego del estado. En él, Jano CUriatius estaba asociado con Juno Sororia: tenían sus altares en lados opuestos del pasillo detrás del Tigillum Sororium. Físicamente, consistía en una vara que se extendía el espacio entre dos postes. Se mantenía en buenas condiciones hasta la época de Livio bajo coste público.Livio I 26, 13 Según la tradición, era un rito de purificación que servía como la expiación de Publio Horacio que había matado a su propia hermana cuando la vio llorar la muerte de su querido Curiatus. Dumézil ha mostrado en su Les Horaces et les Curiaces''G. Dumézil ''Les Horaces et les Curiaces Paris 1942 que esta historia es una transcripción histórica de los ritos de reintegración en la vida guerrera de los jóvenes guerreros, en el mito simbolizado por el héroe, liberado de su furor (ira), indispensable en la guerra pero peligroso en la vida social. Lo que se conoce de los ritos del 1 de octubre muestra que en Roma la leyenda se había usado como mito etiológico para las ceremonias de purificación anual que permitían la desacralización de los soldados al final de la temporada de guerras, es decir, su purificación de la contaminación religiosa contraída en la guerra. La historia encuentra paralelismos en las mitologías irlandesas e indias. Los ritos tuvieron lugar en octubre, mes que Roma veía la celebración del fin de la temporada militar. Jano sería entonces el patrón de la feria como dios de las transiciones, Juno por sus afinidades por Jano, especialmente en las calendas. También es posible que participara como diosa tutelar de los jóvenes, los iuniores,Nicola Turchi La religione di Roma antica Bologna 1939 p. 99 ff.; Marcel Renard Aspects anciens de Janus et de Junon en Revue belge de philologie 31 1953 p. 13; G. Capdeville above p.430. idénticos etimológicamente a ella. Los académicos modernos se dividen entre la interpretació nde J. Curiatus y J. Sororia. Renard, citando a Capdeville, opina que la opción más sabia es adherirse a la tradición y considerar a la leyenda misma como la fuente de los epítetos.G. Capdeville above p. 430-431For other interpretations cf.: H. J. Rose "Mana in Greece and Rome" in Harvard Theological Review 42 1949 p. 165-169; M. Renard "Aspects anciens de Janus et Junon" in Revue belge de philologie 31 1959 p.14f.; R. Schilling "Janus dieu introducteur, dieu des passages" above p. 108ff. ; J. Gagé "La poutre sacrée des Horatii" in Hommages Deonna, Collection Latomus 28 Bruxelles 1957 p. 235 ff.; G. Dury Moyaers et Marcel Renard "Aperçu critique des travaux relatifs au culte de Junon" in Aufstieg und Niedergang der Römische Welt 1981 p. 186-188. Estas obras fueron inspiradas por la interpretación de Rose de sororia como un epíteto relacionado al crecimiento de los pechos en las chicas adolescentes (Basado Festus: sororiare), difiriendo ampliamente entre sí. SIn embargo, todos consideran que la feria está relacionada con el inicio en la vida adulta y/o la reintegración en la vida civil de los soldados adultos, los iuvenes. Según Capdeville y Dury Moyaers & Renard, el principal defecto de todas las interpretaciones propuestas es que son muy especulativas, es decir, no basadas en suficientes pruebas en las fuentes antiguas. M. Renard insinúa la opinión de que Jano, no Júpiter, era el paredra u consorte original de Juno, basándose en que muchos de sus rasgos, funciones y apariciones comunes en mitos y ritos son mostrados por sus epítetos coincidentes como Jano Curiatus y Juno Sororia: Jano comparte los epítetos de Juno Curitis y Juno el epíteto Jano Geminus, ya que sororius significa "emparejado, doble":Cf. e.g. también Virgilio y Ovidio se adscriben de acciones análogas, aunque en sentido opuesto, a los dos dioses en las guerras de Eneas (Virgilio Aen. VII 620-2: Servio comenta Ianus Iunonius citando estos versos en la apertura de Juno de la puerta de Ianua Belli de la ciudad de Latinus) y que entre entre los sabinos y romanos: Juno abre tres veces los pestillos de la puerta Ianualis, entonces Jano abre la fuente ardiente Lautolae que quema a los sabinos; Ovidio Metamorfosis XIV 778-804; Fasti I 265-272). En el último episodio cf. también Macrobio Saturnalia I 9 17-18, que sin embargo no menciona a Juno como autora del milagro. La teoría de Renard ha sido rechazada por G. Capdeville por no estar de acuerdo con el nivel de dioses soberanos de la estructura trifuncional de Dumézil. En opinión de Capdeville, es natural que el dios de los comienzos y la diosa madre soberana tengan rasgos comunes, ya que todos los partos se ven como comienzos, siendo invocada en los partos, con la costumbre de sostener una llave, símbolo de Jano.Capdeville "Les epithets cultelles de Janus" arriba p. 428. Juno y Hércules thumb|Juno dormida mientras amamanta a Hércules. Palacio real, Estocolmo. Aunque los orígenes de Hércules sean indudablemente griegos, su personaje sufrió una asimilación temprana en las religiones locales itálicas y puede incluso conservar rasgos de una asociación con la deidad indoirania Trita Apya que no sobrevivieron en Grecia.R. D. Woodard Indoeuropean Sacred Space: Vedic and Roman Cult Chicago 2006 p. 220 ff.; G. Dury Moyaers et M. Renard arriba p.188 Entre otras funciones, Juno y Hércules comparten la protección del recién nacido. Jean Bayet, autor de Les origines de l'Arcadisme romain, ha discutido que tal función pudo ser un desarrollo tardío ya que parece reemplazado a los dos dioses latinos originales Picumnus y Pilumnus.J. Bayet Les origines de l'Hercule romain Paris 1926 p.383-4 Los dos dioses se mencionan junto en una inscripción dedicatoria encontrada en las ruinas del templo de Hércules en Lanuvium, cuyo culto era antiguo y segundo en importancia al de Juno Sospita.Ephemer. Epigraph. IX 605: "Herculi Sancto et Iunoni Sospiti". The inscription is dated to the 2nd century BC.Bayet above p. 387; R. A. Lanciani Storia degli scavi Roma 1902-1912 III p. 22 and 31; D. Vaglieri "Civita Lavinia. Scoperta di anitchitá nel territorio del Comune" Atti della reale Accademia nazionale dei Lincei anno 304 V serie 1907. En los cultos de este templo, al igual que aquellos de el Ara maxima en Roma, no se permitían las mujeres. La exclusión de un sexo es una práctica característica en los cultos de deidades de fertilidad.Tertuliano Ad nationes II 7: Bayet above p. 387 Incluso aunque ningún texto relaciona los cultos de Ara maxima con Juno Sospita, su templo, fundado en 193 a.C:, se situaba en el Forum Holitorium cerca de la Porta Carmentalis, uno de los lugares de la leyenda de Hércules en Roma. La feria de la diosa coincide con un Natalis Herculis, cumpleaños de Hércules, que se celebraba con ludi circenses, juegos en el circo.G. Wissowa Religion und Kultus der Römer Munich 1912 p. 276 n. 5; J. Bayet above p. 387-8; Properce Elegiae V 9, 71 "Sancte Pater salve, cui iam favet aspera Iuno" "Hail Thee Holy Father, to whom the harsh Iuno is propitious", al final de un pasaje dedicado a la leyenda de Bona Dea y del Ara Maxima. Cf. Macrobio Saturnalia I 12, 28 En opinión de Bayet, Juno y Hércules reemplazaron a Pilumnus y Picumnus en el papel de deidades tutelares del recién nacido no solo por sus propios rasgos de dioses de los partos y dios tutelar apotropaico de los infantes, sino también por su rasgo común de dioses de la fertilidad. Este era el caso en Roma y en Tusculum, donde se conocía un culto de Juno Lucina y Hércules.J. Bayet arriba p. 388 En Lanuvium y quizás en Roma, su asociación más antigua se basa en sus carácteres militares y de fertilidad comunes. La Juno latina ciertamente poseyó un carácter marcadamente guerrero (en Lanuvium, Faleria, Tibur, Roma). Tal carácter puede sugerir una comparación con la Hera griega armada, encontrando en el sur de Italia y en el cabo Lacinio y en la desembocadura del río Sele diosas militares cercana a Hera de Élide y Argos, conocida como Argiva.J. Bayet arriba p. 170. En el culto, esta Hera recibida en el cabo Lacinio estaba asociada con Heracles, supuesto fundador del santuario.Servio Aen. III 552; J. Bayet arriba p. 170: la inmortalidad de Heracles era asegurada por Hera en vez de ser obstaculizado por ella. Los contactos con Italia central y la similitud habrían favorecido cierta asimilación entre la Juno guerrera latina y Hera argiva, así como la asociación de Heracles con Juno latina. Algunos académicos, mayoritariamente italianos, reconocen en la Juno de Faleria, Tibur y Lavinium a la Hera griega, rechazando la teoría del culto indígena original de una Juno militar.Mario Torelli "Il santuario greco di Gravisca" en La Parola del Passato 32 1977 p. 435 sobre la presencia samia que daba una connotación argiva al culto de Hera en Italia, arcaica helenización argiva de Faleria; M. Torelli "Tre studi di storia etrusca" Dialoghi di Architettura ' 8' 1974-5 p. 56f.; S. Weinstock in RE VI A 1 1937 art. Tibur Col. 832f.: cultos de Juno de Tibur importados de Faleria; G. Pugliese Carratelli "Achei nell'Etruria e nel Lazio?" La Parola del Passato 17 1962 p. 24; "Culti e dottrine religiose in Magna Grecia" La Parola del Passato 20 1965 p. 1 ff.; "Lazio, Roma e Magna Grecia prima del IV secolo A.C." La Parola del Passato 23 1968 p. 321-47 espec. p. 331 sobre el origen precolonial micénico de Hera en Italia; Jean Berard La colonisation grecque de l' Italie meridionale et de la Sicilie dans l'Antiquité Paris 1957 espec. p. 393-4. Sobre el origen de la Hera argiva, Berard discute que dada el carácter tesálico de la leyenda de los argonautas, su nombre evoca la Argos de Tesalia. Por otra parte, el culto de la Hera del Sele habría sido llevado durante las colonizaciones prehistóricas por los aminios, un pueblo de Pelasgos salidos de Tesalia (cf. Dionisio de Halicarnaso I 17, 2 y 89, 2). Al mismo tiempo de la primera colonización a mediados del siglo VII, los trezenios, pueblos dóricos del Peloponeso (Argólida) expulsados de Sibari por los aqueos (Herodoto VIII 43; Pausanías III 30, 10) asentados en Posidonia donde heredaron y tomaron el santuario fundado por los predecesores: cf. P. C. Sestieri "Richerche posidionati" MEFR(A) 67 1955 p. 35-48. Renard piensa que la oposición de Dumézil a opinión debe oponerse: las palabras de Bayet no niegan la existencia de una Juno guerrera local, pero solo implican que en cierta época percibieron la influencia de la Hera de Lacinio y Sele, hecho que les otorgó el epíteto de argiva y la connotación griega.J. Bayet arriba p. 170-1 Sin embargo, Bayet reconoció la cualidad de madre y de deidad de la fertilidad como primitiva entre los tres implicados por los epítetos de Juno de Lanuvio (Seispes, Mater, Regina).J. Bayet arriba p. 386 Magna Graecia y Lanuvium mezclaron su influencia en la formación del Hércules romano y quizás hubo también un elemento sabino como atestigua Varrón, apoyado por el descubrimiento del santuario de Hércules Curinus en Sulmona y la existencia de Juno Curitis en Latium.Varrón Lingua latina V 66 y 74; E. Paratore arriba p. 49 El tema mítico del amamantamiento de Heracles adulto por Hera,J. Bayet Herclé etrusque. Critique des principaux monuments relatifs à l' Herclé etrusque. Paris 1926 p. 150-154; W. Deonna "Deux études de symboliqe religieuse. I La legende de Pero et Micon et l'allaitment symbolique." Coll. Latomus 18 Bruxelles 1955 p. 15ff., 15-19 on iconographical and literary sources: "Junon et Hercule"; M. Renard "Hercule allaité par Junon" in Hommage à Jean Bayet. Coll. Latomus 70 Bruxelles 1964 p. 611-618. aunque se considera de origen griego,Licofrón Alexandra 39 y escoliasta, fin del siglo IV; Diódoro Sículo IV 9; Higino Poet. Astr. II 43; Pausanías IX 25, 2; como niño; Eratostenes Katast. 44 apoyado por Diódoro IV 39, 2 como adulto: Diódoro narra solo el parto simulado como una adopción pero Bayet cree que el amamantamiento era una consecuencia necesaria. Bayet arriba p. 152 los académicos modernos consideran que en Etruria consiguió su reconocimiento y desarrollo completo: Heracles se convirtió en un adulto barbudo en los espejos de los siglos IV y III a.C.W. Deonna above; Larissa Bonfante "Etruscan Inscriptions and Etruscan Religion" in N. Thomas De Grummond (editor) The Religion of the Etruscans Univ. of Texas Press 2006 p. 15: "...la versión etrusca ilumina mejor el significado de su nombre, gloria de Hera". La mayoría de académicos ven el hecho como una iniciación, es decir, el ascenso de Heracles a la condición de inmortal. Incluso aunque las dos versiones coexistieron en Grecia y que Heracles niño estaba atestiguado antes, Renard sugiere un proceso más en línea con la evolución de un mito: el amamantamiento de un Heracles adulto debe considerarse como más antiguo y reflejando su verdadero significado original.M. Renard arriba p. 617-8: el proceso sería paralelo al del mito de Eros, originalmente el dios primordial que engendró a Afrodita que luego se convertiría en el hijo de la diosa. Juno y Genio La opinión de que Juno era el equivalente femenino de Genio, es decir, que los hombres poseía una entidad tutelar o doble llamado genio, mientras que las mujeres tenían la propia llamada juno, ha sido mantenida por muchos académicos, hasta llegar a Kurt Latte.Roscher Lexicon s. v. Iunones; W. Hastings, Sebin Encyclopedia of Religion and Ethics Edinborough 1913 s. v. Family p. 797; K. Latte Römische Religionsgeschichte Munich 1960 p. 105. En el pasado, también se ha discutido que la diosa sería el tema de un proceso de abstracción de las junos individuales de cada mujer.William Warde Fowler The Religious experience of the Roman People London 1918 p. 135-6 Según Georg Wissowa y K. Latte, Genio (de la raíz gen-'', donde ''gigno portar o ser nacido, también arcaico geno) diseñaría la potencia generativa viril específica, opuesta a la naturaleza femenina, reflejada en la concepción y parto, bajo el tutelaje de Juno Lucina. Tal interpretación ha sido criticada por Walter F. Otto.Pauly Real Encyclopaedie d. Altertumswissenchaften VII 1912 col. 1157-8; 1159-60: Otto subraya que esta idea implica la asociación del genio con el sexo en el uso lingüistico común y cómo habría sido aprovechado en los poetas cómicos. También que la noción romana del genio era una esfera religiosa cercana al concepto jurídico de persona, que de la parte del cuerpo humano asociado al genio no eran los órganos sexuales sino la frente (Servio Aen. III 607: "frontem Genio, unde venerantes deum tangimus frontem"). Aunque hay algunas coincidencias entre las ideas sobre genio y juno, especialmente en la época imperial, la documentación relevante es bastante tardía (Tibulo la menciona primero).Tibulo III 19, 15 y 6, 48: IV 6, 1; CIL II 1324 Dumézil también señala que estos pasajes implicarían que todas las mujeres también tienen una Venus. Como prueba de la antigüedad del concepto de una juno de las mujeres, homólogo al genio de los hombres, es el sacrificio Arval de dos ovejas a la Juno Deae Diae ("la juno de diosas llamadas Dea Dia"), en contraste con el sacrificio de dos vacas a Juno (singular). Sin embargo, G. Wissowa y K. Latte aceptan que este ritual pudo ser adaptado para encajar la teología de la restauración augusta.G. Wissowa Religion und Kultus der Römer Munich 1912 p. 561 n. 7; K. Latte arriba p. 54. Aunque el concepto de una juno de diosas no está atestiguado en las inscripciones del 58 a.C. de Furfo,CIL IX 3513: "Genius Iovis Liberi". el del genio de un dios si lo está,CIL II 2407 "Genius Iovis", " Genius Martis", "Genius Victoriae" incluso el genio de una diosa, Victoria.El sexo del genio (Así como de otros dioses) puede ser incierto como se muestra en el caso del Genio de Roma: "Genio urbis Romae sive mas sive femina", inscripción en un escudo consagrado a él en el capitolio, citado por Servio Ad Aen. II 351; cf. also CIL I 632: "sei deo sei deivae sac/ C Sextius C F Calvinus pr/ de senati sententia/ restituit"; Catón De Agricultura 139: "si deus si dea es quoium illud (lucus) sacrum est...". En este punto, parece destacable que también la división de Marciano Capella del cielo se menciona una Juno Hospitae Genius en la región IX y no una JUno: el sexo de este genio es femenino. Los romanos creían que el genio de alguien era una entidad que personificaba su carácter esencial, personalidad y también, originalmente, su fuerza vital generativa y razón de ser. Sin embargo, el genio no tenía relación directa con el sexo, al menos en las ideas de la época clásica, incluso cuando el lecho nupcial era llamado lectus genialis en honor al genio y las novias invocaban al genio de su esposo el día de la boda.Paulus ex Festo p. 214 L 2nd s. v. genialis lectus; Arnobius Adversus Nationes II 67. Esto parece sugerir la importancia del genio como espíritu propagativo de las gens, de quien todo humano es encarnación:G. Dumézil La religion romaine archaique part II chapt. 4, It. tr. p. 317 remarks primigenius does not mean the first among brothers, but the first absolute of all generations. Censorino afirma: "Genio es el dios cuyo bajo tutelaje todos nacen y viven" y que "muchos autores antiguos"Censorino De Die Natali III 1, entre ellos Granio Flaco en su De Indigitamentis, mantienen que él es uno y el mismo con el Lar, significando Lar Familiaris. Festo lo llama "un dios con el poder de hacer todo", entonces citando a Aufustio: "Genio es el hijo de los dioses y padre del hombre, de quien los hombres reciben la vida. Por lo tanto es llamado mi genio, porque él me engendró". La cita de Festo sigue: Otros piensan que él es un dios especial de todo lugar", una noción que refleja una idea distinta.Festo p. 214 L 2nd s. v. genius. En la literatura e iconografía de la era clásica, suele representarse como una serpiente, que puede aparecer en la cama conyugal, siendo esta idea quizás influenciada por el tema de la influencia griega. Era fácil que el concepto romano de genio se expandiera anexándose a otros personajes religiosos similares, como los Lares y el griego δαίμων αγαθός.Cicerón De Divinatione I 36; Julius Obsequens 58; Vergil Aen. V 94-6; Aulio Gelio VI 1, 3, donde sin embargo es llamado Júpiter mismo.G. Dumézil La religion romaine archaïque París 1977 part II chapt. 4; It. tr. Milano 1977 p. 316-8. Se creía que el genio estaba asociado con la frente de cada hombre, mientras que la diosa Juno, no la juno de cada mujer, se suponía que tenía las cejas de la mujer bajo su jurisdicción o que sería la diosa tutelar de las cejas de todos, sin importar el sexo.Paulus ex Festo p. 403 L 2nd.G. Dumézil arriba: It. tr. p. 263. Juno y los Penates thumb|Mosaico de los Amores en Cástulo (Linares, Jaén), mostrando el juicio de Paris. Arriba, Afrodita, Hera y Atenea, mientras que abajo Paris recibe la manzana de Hermes. Según la interpretación de los Di Penates, Juno, junto con Júpiter y Minerva, son uno de los Penates del hombre.Arnobio Adversus Nationes III 40; Macrobio Saturnalia III 13. Esta visión está adscrita por Macrobio a la religión mística de Samotracia, importada a Roma por Tarquinio Prisco, siendo él un iniciado, que creó la triada capitolina romana. Juno es el dios por quien el hombre obtiene su cuerpo.Macrobio III 13. Heries Junonis Entre las entidades femeninas que acompañaban al nombramiento de los dioses en las invocaciones pontificias, Juno estaba asociada a Heries, que compartía con Marte (Heres Martea).Gelio XIII 23, 2 y 18; Festop. 221 L; Enio Annales 104 "...Nerienem Mavortis et Herem..." . Festivales thumb|Juno; Vaticano, Roma. Archivos, colección del archivo Goodyear. Todos los festivales de Juno se celebraban en las calendas de un mes excepto dos (o quizás tres): Las Nonae Caprotinae en las nonas de Julio y el festival de Juno Capitolina el 13 de Septiembre, porque la fecha de ambas era determinada por la preeminencia de Júpiter. Quizás se celebraba un segundo festival de Juno Moneta el 10 de octubre, posiblemente la fecha de la dedicatoria de su templo. Este hecho refleja la estricta asociación de la diosa con el comienzo de cada mes lunar.. Cada año, el 1 de Marzo, las mujeres celebraban un festival en honor de Juno Lucina llamado Matronalia. Lucina era un epíteto para Juno como "la que trae los niños a la luz". En este día, se sacrificaban corderos y ganado en su honor en el templo de la arboleda sagrada de Cispio. El segundo festival se dedicaba a Juno Moneta el 1 de Junio. El siguiente festival era las Nonae Caprotinae ("Las nonas de la higuera salvaje") celebradas el 7 de Julio. El festival de Juno Regina caía el 1 de Septiembre, seguido por el 13 del mismo mes por el de Juno Regina Capitolina. El 1 de Octubre era la fecha del Tigillum Sororium, en la que la diosa era honrada como Juno Sororia. El último de sus festivales anuales era el de Juno Sospita el 1 de Febrero. Era una fecha apropiada para sus celebraciones, ya que Febrero se consideraba una época peligrosa de paso, terminando el año cósmico y en perdiéndose la definición entre los límites entre el mundo de los vivos y el inframundo. Por ello la comunidad invocaba la protección (tutela) de Juno Sospita, guerrera, "La salvadora". Juno es la patrona del matrimonio, considerándose que Junio es la mejor fecha para casarse, ya que el mes fue nombrado por la diosa. Uni etrusca, Hera, Astarté y Iuno thumb|Carta de Juno en el tarot de Besançon. Los etruscos fueron un pueblo que mantuvieron un extenso, aunque a menudo conflictivo, contacto con los otros pueblos del Mediterráneo: los griegos, fenicios y cartaginenses. En el santuario del puerto de Gravisca cerca de Tarquinia se encontró en 1969 un testimonio de los intensos intercambios culturales con los griegos.Las inscripciones dedicatorias a Hera en terracota del siglo VI ; aparte de las dedicatorias griegas a Hera, Afrodita y Apolo, etruscas a Turan. M. Torelli "Il santuario greco di Gradisca" La Parola del Passato 32 1977 p. 398-458. Todas las inscripciones griegas están escritas por carácteres jonios, Torelli piensa en una colonia samia. El culto de las deidades lunares puede estar asociado con la navegación: cf. Roscher Studien zur vergleichenden Myth der Griechen und Römer. II Iuno und Hera Leipzig 1875 p. 106ff. Renard piensa que el culto de Hera en gran emporia como Crotón, Posidonia, Pirgi pueden ser una oposición a Afrodita, relacionada con la sagrada prostitución en los puertos, como la soberana de la legitimidad del matrimonio y la familia y de su sacralidad. La presencia de Hera ya tenía testimonio en Caere en el santuario de Manganello. En el siglo XVIII, se descubrió una dedicatoria a Juno Historia en Castrum Novum (Santa Marinella).CIL 3573. Renard lo asocia con la leyenda griega de Historis hija de Tiresias y hermana de Manto que al engañar a Hera permitió el parto a Alcmena de Heracles. La fecundidad, nacimiento, profecía, magia y carácter lunar son dos rasgos comunes: M. Renard "Iuno Historia" in Latomus 12 1953 p. 137-54; Pausanías IX 11, 3. Sobre la Hera oracular de Cuma cf. M. Guarducci Un antchissimo responso dell' oracolo di Cuma p. 129 ff., también sobre Juno Moreta. El culto de Juno y Hera se atestigua generalmente en Etruria.En Perusia, Cortona, Siena, Populonia, Visentium, incluso en la sureña Etruria en Veyes, Faleria, Tarquinia, Gravisca, Caerae, Pirgi; M. Renard "Iuno Historia" arriba p. 152; L. Ross Taylor Local Cults in Etruria p. 85. La relación entre Uni y la diosa fenicia Astarté fue expuesta tras el descubrimiento de las tablillas de Pirgi en 1964. En Pirgi, uno de los puertos de Caere, las excavaciones habían revelado desde 1956 la existencia de una zona sagrada, intensamente activa desde el último cuarto del siglo IV, proporcionando dos testigos de un culto de Uni. Los académicos han creído durante mucho que la diosa etrusca Uni estaba fuertemente influenciada por Hera argiva y su equivalente púnica en la diosa cartaginesa Tanit, identificada por los romanos como Juno Caelestis.Cf. Marciano Capella: Saturni Caelestis Iuno, en la región XIV del cielo. Sin embargo, Agustín de Hipona ya afirmó que Juno era llamada Astarté en el idioma púnico, ida que confirmó el descubrimiento de las tablillas de Pirgi. Se debate si tal identificación se relacionaba a una fase política transitoria correspondiendo a la tiranía apoyada por cartaginenses de Tefarie Velianas en Caere,Agustín Quaestiones in Heptateuchum VII 16 ya que el santuario no muestra otro rasgo propio de los fenicios.La presencia de Astarté sería el reflejo de familiaridad de los etruscos con la religión púnica fenicia como consecuencia de sus alianzas con los cartaginenses en la batalla de Alalia y en la época del primer tratado entre Roma y Cartago (Polibio II 22, 19). Testificaría a la adaptabilidad de la teología etrusca, lista para asimilar mitos y ritos. G. Dumézil ARR p. 663. M. Pallottino señaló que la lámina dorada parecía haber sido escrita precipitadamente. La mención de la diosa del santuario llamada localmente Ilitía y Leucótea por diferentes autores griegos narrando su destrucción por la flota de Siracusa en 384 a.C., complicaba aún más la situación.Estrabón V 2, 8; Ps. Aristóteles Oekonomica II 2, 10; Polianos II 21; Eliano Historia Varia I 20. G. Dumézil Myth et Epopée. III p. 166ff.; R. Bloch Recherches sur les religions de l'Italie antique Genève 1976 p. 1-9 R. Bloch ha propuesto una interpretación en dos fases: el primer teónimo Ilítia corresponde a Juno Lucina, el segundo Leucótea a Mater Matuta. Sin embargo, el teónimo local es Uni y uno esperaría que se tradujera como Hera. Una lámina de bronce fragmentada descubierta en el mismo lugar y mencionando ambos teónimos, Uni y Thesan (es decir, la Juno latina y Aurora-Mater Matuta) permitirían la inferencia de la integración de las dos deidades en Pirgi: la Uni-Thesan local, matronal y "auroral", se habrían convertido en Juno Lucina y Mater Matuta en Roma. La asimilación griega reflejaría este proceso no directamente sino tras un proceso de distinción. Renard rechaza esta hipótesis dado que ve en Uni y Thesan a dos deidades distintas,G. Dumézil arriba p. 171 : "No está claro si Thesan es una designación de Uni". aunque asociadas en el culto. Sin embargo, la situación completa habría sido familiar a la historia religiosa italiana y romana como se muestra por la complejidad y ambivalencia de las relaciones de Juno con Roma y los romanso en la Eneida de Virgilio, que tiene rasgos latinos, griegos y púnicos, resultado de un proceso plurisecular de amalgama.P. Boyancé "La religion de Virgil" Collection Myth et Religion 1963 p. 19; R. Bloch A propos de l'Eneide de Virgile p. 334-7 arriba; W. S. Anderson "Iuno and Saturn in the Aeneid" Studies in Philology 55 4''' p. 61-9; L. A. Mac Kay Saturnia Iuno in Greece and Rome 2nd Series '''3 1956 p. 59-60. También destacable es este sentido es el Fanum Iunonis de Malta (del periodo helénico) que proporcionó inscripciones dedicatorias a Astarté y Tanit.R. Bloch "Hera, Uni, Junon en Italie Centrale" p. 18 Juno en la división del cielo de Marciano Capella La colocación de los dioses en dieciséis regiones distintas del cielo de Marciano Capela se supone que se basa en y refleja la historia religiosa etrusca, al menos parcialmente.Marciano Capella De Nuptiis Mercurii et Philologiae I 45-60. Por eso es comparable con los teónimos encontrado en las casillas del borde exterior del hígado de Piacenza.La división del cielo en dieciséis partes está adscrita a la disciplina etrusca, el arte de interpretar el significado de los rayos: Plinio Naturalis Hiatoria II 143; Cicerón De Dininatione II 42. Implica una división repetida dos veces de las dos partes del cielo basado en cuatro puntos cardinales en dos secciones. Una línea norte-sur divide el espacio en una parte izquierda al este, llamada familiaris y considerada favorable (la orientación se define por un observador mirando al sur), y una parte derecha al oeste, llamada hostilis, infavorable. Una línea este-oeste divide el espacio en pars postica y antica, es decir, por debajo y por encima de la línea del horizonte. El mundo que el hombre puede ver está al sur de la línea este-oeste. Las secciones del cuadrante NE están habitadas por los dioses celestiales, por los que son las más favorables. Aquellas en el cuadrante NO por los dioses del inframundo y del destino, por lo que son las menos favorables. Las secciones del cuadrante SE están habitadas por los dioses de la naturaleza, por lo que son moderadamente favorables. Aquellas en el cuadrante SO son dioses de la tierra y relacionados con los humanos, por lo que son moderadamente no favorables. M. Pallottino "Deorun sedes" en Studi in onore di Aristide Calderini e Roberto Paribeni Milano 1956 3''' p. 223-34. Juno se encuentra en la región III, junto con Quirino Marte, Lars militaris, Fons, Linfa y dii Novensiles. Esta posición se refleja en el hígado de Piacenza por la situación de Uni en la casilla IV, respondiendo a una localización triple de Tinia en las tres primeras casillas que determina un cambio equivalente. Una entidad llamada Juno Hospitae Genius se encuentra sola en la región IX. Desde Grocio (1599), muchos editores han propuesto la corrección de Hospitae a Sospitae. S. Weinstock ha propuesto identificar a esta entidad con una de la esposas de Neptuno, ya que el epíteto se repite abajo (I 81) usado en este sentido.S. Weinstock "Martianus Capella and the Cosmic System of the Etruscans" en Journal of Roman Studies '''36 1946 p. 127 En la región XIV se sitúa Juno Caelestis junto con Saturno. Esta deidad es la Astarté Tanit púnica, normalmente asociada con Saturno en África. Juno Caelestis a su vez es asimilada a Ops y a la griega Rea.Varrón Antiquitates Rerum Divinarum 1, fr. 23 Cardauns apud Tertullian Ad Nationes II 2, 15: fr. 36 C apud Augustin de Civitate Dei IV 23; 16 fr. 240 C apud Tertullian arriba II 12, 18; Macrobio Saturnalia I 10, 20. Aquí, Uni es la diosa púnica, según la identificación de Pirgi. Su paredra era el dios fenicio Ba'al, interpretado como Saturno. Capdeville admite que es incapaz de explicar la situación de Juno Caelestis entre los dioses del inframundo, que parece estar determinado principalmente por su condición de esposa de Saturno.M. Leglay Saturne Africain. Histoire Paris 1966 p. 215-222.G. Capdeville "Les dieux de Martianus Capella" en Revue de l' Histoire des Religions 213 3 1996 p. 250-300, especialmente p. 290-1. Estatua en Samos En la ciudad holandesa de Maastricht, que fue fundada como Trajectum ad Mosam hace unos 2000 años, se encuentran los restos de la base de un templo de Juno y Júpiter en las bodegas del Hotel Derlon. Sobre parte de los restos romanos se construyó la primera iglesia cristiana de los Países Bajos en el siglo IV d.C. La historia tras estos restos comienza con Juno y Júpiter naciendo como gemelos de Saturno y Opis. Juno fue enviada a Samos cuando era muy joven. Fue criada cuidadosamente hasta su pubertad, cuando se casó con su hermano. Se hizo una estatua representando a Juno, la novia, como una chica joven el día de su boda. Fue tallada de mármol pario y situada frente a su templo en Samos durante siglos. Finalmente, esta estatua fue llevada a Roma y situada en el santuario de Júpiter Optimus Maximus en la colina capitolina. Durante mucho tiempo, los romanos la honraban con muchas ceremonias bajo el nombre Reina Juno. Los restos se desplazaron entre el siglo I y IV a los Países Bajos.Traducción de Virginia Brown de Giovanni Boccaccio's Famous Women, pp. 13–14; Harvard University Press 2001; ISBN: 0-674-01130-9 En la literatura Quizás la aparición más importante de Juno en la literatura romana es como principal fuerza antagonista en la Eneida de Virgilio, donde se la representa como una diosa salvaje y cruel al apoyar primero a Dido y luego a Turno y los rútulos contra los intentos de Eneas de fundar una nueva Troya en Italia. Mauro Servio Honorato, comentando algunos de sus distintos papeles en la Eneida, la supone una combinación de Hera con la diosa de la tormenta cartaginesa Tanit. Metamorfosis de Ovidio ofrece un relato para su asociación con el pavo real..classics.mit.edu/Ovid/metam.html contains a full text translation of the work. William Shakespeare usa brevemente a Juno como un personaje enmascarado en La Tempestad (Acto IV, Scena I). Referencias Categoría:Diosas romanas Categoría:Dioses de la maternidad Categoría:Dioses del matrimonio